Evolve
Evolve is a cooperative/competitive survival shooter developed by Turtle Rock Studios for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game supports up to five players, four of whom team up as Hunters to take on a single, player-controlled Monster. The Monster's goal is to initially avoid the Hunters and evolve into a more powerful threat in order to either take down generators or kill the Hunters, and subsequently win the game. The Monster becomes more of a threat when it evolves, gaining additional damage on it's abilities. The Hunters job is to hunt down, trap, and kill the Monster. Much like Turtle Rock Studio's previous efforts Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, there is a big focus on teamwork and Hunter players will have to use their various special skills to take down the Monster. Despite being strong in numbers, the Hunters are expected to be wary of dangerous wildlife. Wildlife can attack if provoked and in some cases, when they are stepped on. In 2379, humanity has traveled through the void of space to terraform and colonize habitable planets. Shear, a planet with an overabundance of Bohrium set in the Far Arm, becomes an interest to Planet Tamers due to its overly aggressive wildlife. Due to humanity's overuse of Patterson Technology, Monsters invade and attack Shear after Factor's fall the previous year, 2378, which was taken down single-handedly by Behemoth and the Host. Forced out of retirement, previous Hub Marshal and famous Planet Tamer William Cabot hires an elite group of war veterans, bounty hunters and scientists to help rescue as many colonists as they can. 2K will be shutting down the servers on Evolve: Stage 2 on September 3, 2018 and its multiplayer will be unavailable. This includes the shutdown of the store in both versions and no characters or skins will be accessible. Legacy will be the only playable Evolve with peer-to-peer support. Info here. Characters Hunters *Griffin (Trapper) *Hank (Support) *Val (Medic) *Markov (Assault) *Maggie & Daisy (Trapper) *Bucket (Support) *Lazarus (Medic) *Hyde (Assault) *Abe (Trapper) *Cabot (Support) *Caira (Medic) *Parnell (Assault) *Crow & Gobi (Trapper) *Sunny (Support) *Slim (Medic) *Torvald (Assault) *Jack (Trapper) *Lennox (Assault) *E.M.E.T (Medic) *Kala (Support) Monsters *Goliath *Kraken *Wraith *Behemoth *Gorgon Hunter and Monster Variants * Meteor Goliath * Glacial Behemoth * Wasteland Maggie (Trapper) * Tech Sergeant Hank (Support) * Blitz Markov (Assault) * Rogue Val (Medic) * Elder Kraken * Quantum Caira (Medic) * Renegade Abe (Trapper) * Paladin Parnell (Medic) * Electro Griffin (Trapper) Game Modes * Rescue * Hunt * Nest * Arena * Defend Maps * Armory * Aviary * Barracks * Broken Hill Foundry * Broken Hill Mine * Colonial Water and Power * Distillery * Fusion Plant * Kings Fort * Medlab * Murder Pits * New Calico * Orbital Drill * Refueling Tower * Rendering Plant * Salveron Industries * The Dam * Weather Control Tower * Wraith Trap Map Variants * Orbital Drill: Cataclysm * Wraith Trap: The Deepest Dark * Weather Control: Overpowered Trivia * Evolve was first shown at E3 in 2014 and received four subsequent Game Critic Awards. * Evolve later was updated to be Free to Play and its name was changed to Evolve: Stage 2. * Development on Evolve: Stage 2 ended on October 26th with 2K deeming its development 'complete'. Its peak playerbase was 51,000 on Steam Charts. * Evolve: Stage 2 added six new Hunter and Monster variants as well as three map adaptions. * Originally, Turtle Rock Studios planned ten more Hunter adaptions, three Monster adaptions, fourteen map reworks, five Monster passives, improved matchmaking and global access for Golden Keys. This was deemed impossible due to 2K ending their contract on October 26th. PC Specs/Hardware Requirements Videos File:Evolve_-_Survival_Guide_Trailer File:19_Tips_for_Getting_Good_at_Evolve,_Fast File:Evolve - Happy Hunting Trailer File:Evolve - Stalker Trailer File:Evolve - 4v1 Teaser Trailer File:Evolve - Commentary Trailer File:Evolve Trailer - E3 2014 File:Evolve - Kraken Gameplay Match Tournament Torneo E3 2014 File:Evolve - Kraken Reveal E3 2014 Trailer File:Evolve - Gamescom 2014 Trailer File:Monster Vs. Hunters in Evolve's Distillery - Gamescom 2014 File:Evolve's 10 Minutes of Monster Mayhem - Comic Con 2014 File:Evolve - Big Alpha Trailer File:Evolve - The Evolution Of Evolve Episode 1 File:Evolve - Live Action Trailer "Ready Or Not" Image Gallery Squad.jpg Val stand2 610.jpg Markov-firing 610.jpg Hank-closealt 610.jpg Griffin-close2 610.jpg Goliath Flame Breath.jpg 61WfvEpiH-L. SY300 .jpg Xboxboxart.jpg Pcboxart.jpg Evolve.jpg Hunters.jpg HuntMode.jpg HuntMode1.jpg HuntMode2.jpg HuntMode3.jpg 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Maggie2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Lazarus1.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde.png Tier 1.jpg|Tier 1 Tier 2.jpg|Tier 2 Tier 3.jpg|Tier 3 Tier 4.jpg|Tier 4 es:Evolve Category:Gameplay